


Some Kind of Ninja

by Ajisai



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Watanuki met Misao, what sort of conversation might ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Ninja

“What are you, some kind of ninja?”

“I _am_ a ninja.” The girl glared at him, “I’ll have you know I’m a damned good ninja, at that.”

“OK, fine.” He rolled his eyes in disbelief, wondering why he always stumbled across the weird ones, “You’re a ninja.”

“I hear from the tone of your voice that you don’t believe me.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve met a lot of people who were convinced they were something or other. A ninja is the most boring one yet.” Watanuki didn’t mean to be rude, but there was a superior tone to her voice that reminded him of Doumeki at his most smug, and somehow, the being rude was reflex in that case.

“I’ll prove it to you.” The girl looked around, then pointed at a tree about fifty meters away. “There’s a knothole in the truck. I’ll hit that.”

“With what?”

“With these.” The girl had pulled five sharpened darts from her belt and was holding them between her fingers, getting ready to make the throw. Watanuki stepped back; if she turned out to be a crazy person after all, he wasn’t sure that he could defend himself against those. The girl ignored him, took a deep breath, and before he could move again, she’d thrown all the darts, one after another. They walked in silence to the tree, where he was astonished to see that not only had she bullseyed the knothole in question, but that the other darts were in a neat circle around the center.

“Pretty good, huh?” She grinned, hands on her hips, clearly pleased with herself.

“That is pretty good.” He admitted.

“You admit it now?”

“Uhm, yeah. You’re a ninja.” He still hadn’t entirely dismissed the possibility that she was a crazy person, but she was a crazy person with excellent aim, and it seemed best to agree with her.

“Why do people always doubt that I can do this? It’s because I’m short, right?”

“Ninjas don’t usually just walk around, showing off their skills. I think that’s the main problem.”

“Where I come from, they do sometimes.” She plucked the darts from the trunk of the tree and carefully tucked them back into her belt. “And since I’m such a good one, I don’t see why people have to keep doubting me.”

“Maybe it’s your attitude.” He said, and was immediately sorry he’d done so, as she whirled to face him, her face masked with anger. Quickly, he added, “I mean, you seem like a good fighter and all, but you don’t walk or talk the way I think a ninja should.”

“What do you know about ninja?” She countered, “Are you some kind of expert? I think the person who displays the awesome throwing skills gets to be the expert!”

“All right, all right!” He threw up his hands, “You’re the expert. Geez, you’re worse than…”

“Worse than who?” She said suspiciously.

“Just someone I know.”

She shrugged and then grinned again, “That throw was pretty good.”

“Yes,” He nodded, a little wearily, “It was pretty good."


End file.
